Breach
by ZephyrNights
Summary: Action oneshot-A group of Auroras and mercenaries are requested to bring down a Riddle worshipping cult. I wrote this in an hour, just to say. Oh, what the hell, review anyway.


_**A oneshot, because I was bored. Please Review, and check out my other story.**_

The church shouldn't have been there.

That was why they had asked us. We knew the sights. Every piece of this city, every alley, every brick, every whisper in the concrete foundations, we were privy to. And the church should not have been there.

It appeared to be of an old, English design- a beautifully carved temple, with its single stone spire spearing into the sky, as though it were a beacon for sombre angels. Grey gargoyles peered down from alcoves, more gormless than menacing. In the graveyard, a statue of a saint, hand out stretched in some kind promise, smiling with glassy eyes. A crow sat atop its head, feathers ruffled in the breeze. He hadn't noticed us. The sky overhead was overcast, with occasional flecks of rain dotting the path leading to the building.

Of course, unnecessary paranoia of the cult within had drawn our attentions to it. The building had no windows. It had surrounding barriers, unseen to the naked eye, that prevented one from apparating within forty feet of the place. And it hadn't been here yesterday.

The three of us took our positions, surveying the building, keeping out of sight. There weren't any visible means of spotting us from the church- not even the bell-tower provided an opening. It wasn't as if the guards on patrol would do anything. They were lying a little way behind us, stunned upon the ground.

For a paranoid cult, they were rubbish at keeping people out.

'Can't we just waltz in?' I whispered. The blonde haired man shook his head. He peeked out from round the gravestone that we were currently positioned behind. Across the path, the raven haired girl was crouched behind the statue, her lithe form poised as she watched the large wooden door that lead into the building. It all felt a bit silly, a bit theatrical, as though we were kids attempting to hide successfully. I knew that wasn't the reason. If someone came out of that door, then we'd have a slab of stone to put between us and the spells. I just wished there was an alternative that didn't make me feel like a bit of a prick.

'Take it slow. We need to move up at the same time.'

'It's all right for Potter.' I sighed. 'He's got a cloak.'

'They do have an advantage, yes.' The blonde haired man reached inside his coat, and took a cell phone from his pocket. He flicked it open, and stared at the screen. 'Nothing yet.'

'Do they even know how to use a mobile?' I raised an eyebrow. He nodded.

'Potter can. He grew up with Muggles. As for Weasley…' He shrugged. 'Don't know. Don't particularly care.'

'He's ginger. We can use him as a target to draw their fire.' I grinned. 'Tactics.'

'Keep your head in the game, Djante. We're not here to have fun.'

'Speak for your self.' I looked across at the girl. Without turning her gaze from the church door, she gave a signal.

'All the way?'

'Looks like it. Come on.'

Staying low, we moved swiftly onwards, meeting at either side of the door. The girl gave us a wink.

'Ready?'

'More or less. Question is, are they?'

As if on cue, the phone buzzed. The blonde man answered it.

'In position?' After a pause, he nodded. 'Ok. Understood'

He hung up, sliding the phone back into his pocket, and adjusted his tie. He was smartly dressed, wearing a black suit, and black shirt. In my jeans and floor length trench coat, I felt a bit common.

'Remember. Non lethal takedowns only.'

'Yeah, yeah.'

'I'm serious. These people are working for the government. If they see any green fire, there'll be hell to pay.'

'Alright. How long have we got?'

The girl checked her watch. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, a badge with a yellow smiley face pinned onto one pocket. I'd always wondered about that. 'About twenty seconds.'

We waited for what seemed like an eternity. The only sound was of our breathing, and the gentle patter of rain on the path. The bird was still motionless upon the statue's head. Then, with a flutter, it took off somewhat shakily into the air. I watched it go.

'Ok.' The blonde haired man whispered. 'Go.'

I reached out with my wand to the door, aware of my companions waiting tensely to either side. Then-

'_Alohomora'_

I waited for the click of a lock giving way. Nothing. I turned to the man, the concern visible in his blue eyes.

'Hey, Malfoy. Breach and clear?'

He paused. Then, reluctantly, he nodded.

'Do it.'

I stepped back. Pointed my wand at the door. Grinned.

'_Reducto!'_

The wood blew apart into ash. It was louder than I had expected. As the fragments of door began to fall, I raced through the arch, hearing the shouts of surprise from within. I raised my wand, firing blindly into the smoke, diving for cover as the counter spells began to fly.

I found myself behind a stone pillar, marking a walkway to one side. I could see Malfoy crouched behind a bench, wand in hand, casting through the gap between the backrest and the seat. To my right, further along the row of pillars, the girl was doing the same as me, popping out from behind her column to fire, before spinning back into cover. Chunks of stone fragmented from the walls as spell after spell came hurtling towards us.

'Djante!' the girl yelled.

'What?'

'Sheilds on the columns!'

'Why?'

Above the firing I heard a voice. It was guttural, hoarse, as though the owner's throat harboured a quantity of sand.

'_Reducto!'_

I was already running as my pillar exploded, diving behind another. I cast a shield, and took a deep breath, flames surging into the wall to either side of me.

'Missed me, you dumb shit.' I spun out from behind the pillar, wand raised. I just had time to glimpse the darkly cloaked figure, standing in the middle of the room, before my stunning spell hit him in the face. He sailed into the air. I didn't see where he landed.

They had responded quickly, I'll give them that. The remainder of the cultists were now positioned behind the other row of columns, on the far side of the church. The middle of the room housed a long table, stretched perpendicular to our firing line. I ducked out, sliding underneath it, spells stitching the wood as I rose from the other side, casting multiple stuns. Two more cultists went down as my spells hits them. Out of the corner of my eye, Malfoy leaped out from his bench, speeding towards the cloaked figures. He stunned three of them before spells forced him to change his course- he threw himself behind a font as lights flew across the space where his head had been.

There were about four left. I slowed down, strode behind the nearest cultists hiding place, and shot the distracted man with a point blank stunning spell. Behind me, I was conscious of thuds as the two individuals to my left collapsed almost simultaneously, the girl's casting hitting home. The very last man turned, pointed his wand at me, and sent a jet of green flame my way. I twisted out of the way of the oncoming curse, as Malfoy's stun hit in the back. He faceplanted on the stone tiles at my feet.

Then silence. Nothing but the clouds of dust coming to settle on the ground. Morga, the girl, sat down on the nearest cultist, took out a packet of cigarettes, and lit one, breathing in heavily. Draco flicked open his mobile, and dialled a number. I leant against the wall, trying to get my breath back.

'Damn. I'm out of shape.'

'Cigarette?' Morga asked. I shook my head.

'I don't smoke, thanks.'

'You wanna start?'

There was a snap as Malfoy closed the phone.

'They've found him.'

'The leader?'

'Yes. Ex-Death Eater, as we guessed.' He swept past me, heading for another door. I sighed, and pushed myself off the wall.

'Is he in a tree?'

'What?'

'Never mind.'

The door led to a corridor, beyond which was a stairwell, leading to the belfry. We ascended in single file. Upon reaching the top, I saw a group of three wizards, darkly cloaked, around a fourth, lying unconscious on the floor. The nearest of the three, the dark haired, bespectacled man with a scar upon his forehead, rose to greet us. His companions, a tall, red haired man and a bushy-haired young women, remained standing where they were. The second man's wand was pointed at the prone figure on the floor, and I noticed, with some amusement, the woman rolling her eyes, and reaching out to slap his wand away.

'Got him then?' I asked. Harry Potter stowed his wand, and nodded.

'He was posing as Tom Riddle. The men you fought downstairs believed that they were Death Eaters.'

'They weren't being mentally influenced, I saw. Gullibility is a terrifying thing.'

'Yes, well. Thank you for your help, Malfoy.' He smiled. 'Glad you knew the right people.'

Malfoy nodded. I could see something there, in his eyes. Whether it was anger or sorrow, I couldn't tell, but it seemed as though he found it difficult to look Harry in the eyes. Then without a word, he turned and left, descending down into the church below. I frowned at Harry.

'What the hell is eating hi-'

He raised a hand and shook his head, the ghost of a smile playing across his lips.

'Don't ask.'

_**I wrote this in about an hour, but reviewing would be good all the same. As I said, please check out my other stuff.**_


End file.
